yet another troypay story
by checkingcarla
Summary: troy and sharpay are in love but wiil stay that way?
1. Chapter 1

It was another boring day, and sharpay was sitting at home reading her usual gossip rags waiting for troy to to get home. she heard the lock on the door click and clank troy walked into the living room. "Look at this"  
I said as I passed him the magazine. troy AND Gabriella split THE END FOR THE Hollywood SWEETHEARTS?(A/N troy and Gaby are celebs who dated once)  
troy chuckled. "Looks like they finally caught up". He and sharpay have been dating for six months. troy and Gabriella had ended because their relationship was old and lifeless troy wanted something exciting and new."Seeing as its our half a year anniversary I got you a little present".He sweetly said as he handed me a velvet covered box.  
she opened it and in it was a gold chain necklace with a diamond heart pendent."It's beautiful" sharpay said. she deviously smiled at troy."I guess I should return the gesture".;  
she grab hold of his tie and kissed him on the lips as I led him to the bedroom and laid him out onto the bed

she started kissing him passionately, as his hands moved down to her smiled in between the kiss. she heard troy groaning. He suddenly stopped his movement, getting off the bed "Not tonight, baby," he stated. she looked at him - my eyes weak. "Not tonight?" she asked."I've had a long day at work, I don't feel like doing much of anything. Maybe tomorrow,"he looked like he just had the time of his life, and now he's saying not tonight? Angry tears filled her eyes, but she had to accept that he was tired.  
"Fine, troy." sharpay said, smiling weakly" I'm sorry"he said sitting beside me "You know I love you sharpay" troy walked off into the bedroom as sharpay stormed into the living room."How could he do this to me"?!?!?! "It's our anniversary"!  
The tears were running down her face. she picked up the magazine, a picture of troy and Gabriella holding hands from when they were together."No he wouldn't would he? He doesn't think im so lifeless that he went to Gabriella from satisfaction".;  
sharpay stormed back into our room and threw the magazine at him "You are a cruel jerk!"she yelled at him in tears "WHAT!!" He yelled "I HAD A LONG DAY!!" "YEAH OK!!" I screamed "You were with that that SKANK Gabriella!" He looked at me confused "Yeah we did an interview and photoshoot together"he said "Yeah I bet you did!"she yelled "I bet they're will be new nude photos of her that you took on the web soon! sharpay yelled "Oh Yeah photoshoot"! "What's the magazine Skanks and their jerkholes monthly"?  
"IT WAS FOR A TEEN MAG" He screamed sharpay had tears in her face, why was she so worried troy wouldn't cheat on her he loves her "Im sorry troy you love me and I know it""Here let me show you how much as he passionately kissed me We pulled apart "So what do you wan..............."she started to say but got cut off by troy picking me up and throwing her on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

He got on top of sharpay. she started to smile "What happened to......................"she went to say but troy kissed her passionately their tongues explored there mouths as they kissed they finally pulled apart for breath "Wow"she said "Shut up" troy told shar then kissed her wrapped her arms round his she ran her fingers through his hair she started to take off Troy's shirt and He started unbuttoning her blouse. she felt his hot breath on her body while he was sucking her neck.  
his tongue went lower and couldn't help but let out a smirked as she moaned his carried on was a silent pause the phone rang "UH Ignore it troy focus on ME right now" she sighed."No I'll get it don't worry". sharpay heard him talking."Hey hun, no of course not, not if it's for you babe, no she can't hear, oh yeah babe right now I am, Ya see in a minute"she was angry she didnt want to say anything though. troy walked back into the bedroom and began dressing. "What are you doing" sharpay asked him.

"Um I have a a photo, no um a interview with um a news wait no magazine" He said. "You can't leave NOW" she screamed "No ill be back tomorrow"he said walking out. "But.... troy wait" shar said it was too late though. she began dressing, got in her car and discreetly followed the black carried on following him for another 15 pulled up at what looked like an apartment block and walked into it sharpay followed him until he got to an apartment door and walked in she waited a few minutes and there was no answer she was so angry she thought she would blow! shar walked to the door and knocked on it to see "Just A Minute" Was yelled from inside the room "Busy at the moment" she heard a man voice call IT WAS troy. sharpay stormed in without any permission and saw troy laying on top of that skank Gabriella. she screamed at troy not sure if any recall words other the jerk and cheater came ran over to sharpay "It's not what it looks like" he told me she rolled her eyes "Yeah I'm sure you guys we're just having a nice conversation!!!!" she yelled at him "Look she made me do this" he told shar "Oh yeah looks like you were really struggling! I heard you on the phone,babe, and I hoped I was wrong but obviously I wasn't!"sharpay yelled then stormed off in tears

"Honey wait" troy runs after me "Get off me you lier!!!" she yells slapping his arms & nice conversation my ass, what the hell does he use to talk with"?!?!?! sharpay rambled to herself as she stormed out the building destroying anything in her couldn't believe it. "What had i done to him?"sharpay walked back over to troy "You know I sacrificed everything for you! I left my hometown and I left my fiance e for a worthless piece of shit!"(A?N;they both live in LA now)she yelled at him "I'm sorry" he said.  
"Just save it troy" she said walking away. sharpay walked over to her car and drove away How could I be so stupid???? she thought to herself she went back home and started packing as she finished packing shar threw every picture there was of troy and her on the floor smashing the frames of couldn't control the tears slid down against the wall and put her head in my hands and just cried."What a fucking prick" she thought to herself, as she headed out the door, of course troy came running from his car begging me not to go "I swear shar, I wasn't having sex with her, it was a photoshoot"  
"Bull shit troy its over" sharpay got in to her car and drove away she was going back home to her small town Of Albuquerque.(sp?)


End file.
